This invention is directed toward a folding booklet. More particularly, this invention is directed toward a folding booklet having a cover and a plurality of booklet pages, which can be folded to overlay one another in such a manner as to be completely contained within the cover. Even more particularly, the booklet pages are folded to fit within the cover without using accordion and/or concertina folds.
It is well known to fold such items as maps, brochures, advertisements, business schedules, entertainment listings, general information, and the like into smaller units to facilitate storing, carrying and/or mailing them.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,350 to Eubank discloses a map folded into zig-zag increments to form map portions or segments that can be turned like pages in a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,615 to Sharp, Jr. discloses a map folded in accordion or concertina fashion to a size enabling it to be placed in an envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,686 to Morse discloses a plurality of leaves foldably joined together in the form of an elongated, accordion folded strip, which is attached to the spine of book-like covers. The leaves can be turned like pages in a book or be completely unfolded to provide a panoramic view of the subject matter displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,773 to Gaetano discloses a map folded into a book form and mounted between book covers. Folding of the map requires a minimum of four lateral folds and a minimum of seven longitudinal folds to provide a minimum of three double leaves with a central leaf which, when pulled out, creates an extended center fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,171 to Cherry discloses a TV program guide and advertising medium with sheets printed on both sides and multiple lateral fold lines to provide a magazine shaped article when the sheets are completely folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,763 to Shacklett, Jr. discloses a sheet having multiple longitudinal and horizontal, parallely spaced fold or score lines defining a plurality of rectangularly shaped panels which are folded in increasing overlapping relationship to form an information folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,553 to Nickerson discloses a printed map sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of panels, one corner panel of which is secured to a cover. The sheet is first folded accordion style to form an elongated strip which, in turn, is folded accordion style to fit within a match book type cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,024 to Lein discloses a foldable sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of panels, which are folded over one another in an interlocking arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,902 to Kosmori discloses a combined map and information brochure, one side edge of the map being secured to the spine of a brochure. The map is accordion folded to fit within the covers of the brochure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,898 to McDonald, et.al. discloses a sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of segments. Two of the segments at diagonally opposed corners are stiff portions. The sheet is folded accordion or concertina style first along the longitudinal fold lines then along the horizontal fold lines to provide a folded sheet contained between the stiff portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,761 to McDonald, et.al. discloses a sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of segments. Two of the segments at diagonally opposed corners are stiff portions, one of the stiff portions having an extending edge area. When the sheet is folded accordion or concertina style first along the longitudinal fold lines then along the horizontal fold lines, the folded sheet is contained between the stiff portions with the extending edge area protruding beyond the folded sheet so that the folded article can be placed in a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,021 to McDonald discloses a sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of segments. Two of the segments at diagonally opposed corners are stiff portions, which are larger than the remaining segments. When the sheet is folded accordion or concertina style first along the longitudinal folds then along the horizontal folds, the folded sheet is contained between the enlarged stiff portions, which enable them to be grasped with opposite hands and unfold the folded sheet in a single movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,705 to Dahlquist discloses a multiweb, perforated folded product or magazine insert having a plurality of webs which can be roll folded, Z-folded, accordion folded, fan folded, plow folded or combinations of these fold to fit within a magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,763 to Perttuman, et.al. discloses article having two sets of fold lines so that the article is first folded concertina style along a first set of fold lines and then folded concertina style along a second set of fold lines transverse to the first set of fold lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,905 to Wilen discloses a plurality of booklets interconnected end to end to form a TV guide book strip, the pages of which are provided with horizontal perforations so that the top and bottom of each page can be separated from one another.
As can be seen, the foregoing patents employ a series of folding techniques that are cumbersome and generally include at least one series of accordion or concertina folds. When paper is subjected to accordion or concertina folding, it has a tendency to retain the memory of its fold. Consequently, when such paper is unfolded, it attempts to spring back to its folded condition making it unwieldy to handle and difficult to access the information that may printed on it.
It has now been found that the shortcomings associated with previous attempts to provide a sheet or a plurality of sheets of paper that can be readily folded and easily unfolded by a user and also be compactly contained in a suitable cover are overcome by the folding booklet of this invention.
In general, the folding booklet of the invention comprises: an outer booklet cover having opposed top and bottom edges, opposed side edges, a longitudinal fold line intermediate said side edges defining a panel on each side of said longitudinal fold line; and, a plurality of booklet pages secured to at least one of said panels of said booklet cover, said booklet pages having opposed top and bottom edges, opposed side edges, a plurality of spaced apart longitudinal fold lines formed in said booklet pages intermediate said side edges, one of said longitudinal fold lines being coincidental to and co-extensive with the longitudinal fold line of said booklet cover, said longitudinal fold lines defining a plurality of longitudinal panels, said booklet pages further having a plurality of spaced apart horizontal fold lines formed therein intermediate said top and bottom edges defining a plurality of horizontal panels, the uppermost of said horizontal panels overlying and being co-extensive with said cover, such that said longitudinal panels can be folded along said longitudinal fold lines to overlay one another and said horizontal panels can be folded along said horizontal fold lines to overlay one another and collectively overlay said uppermost horizontal panel enabling said booklet cover to be folded closed along said longitudinal fold line of said booklet cover with said folded and overlaying longitudinal panels and said folded and overlaying horizontal panels contained within said booklet cover.
In one embodiment, a magnetic strip can be provided on the booklet cover such as adjacent a side edge of one of the panels of the booklet cover and be encoded with desired information such as the combination for a hotel door lock, a user""s credit card account number, a scanable bar code, and the like or it can be a memory chip.
In another embodiment, one of the panels of the booklet cover can be provided with a pocket which can be used to hold a hotel card key, foldable currency, a driver""s license or other documents, merchandise information or warranties, advertisements, and the like.
In a further embodiment, a tab extension can be provided at a side edge of a booklet cover panel and can be imprinted with merchandise information, advertisements, and the like, and can also include a magnetic strip. The tab extension can alternatively be removably attached to the side edge of the booklet cover panel such as by providing a line of perforations at the point of attachment. If desired, a tab extension can be provided at the side edges of both of the booklet cover panels.
In still a further embodiment, two, foldable tab extensions can be provided at a side edge of a booklet cover and they can also contain printed matter, indicia, magnetic strips, bar codes, memory chips, and the like. When the tab extensions are folded to overlay one another, their combined thicknesses is about the same as or equal to that of a credit card or a hotel magnetic door key; i.e., about 30 points thick.
In yet another embodiment, one of the booklet cover panels can be dimensioned to be longitudinally longer than the other booklet cover panel so that the top and bottom edges of the longer panel extend beyond the top and bottom edges of the other panel.
In a further embodiment, the fold line of the booklet cover can be horizontally disposed intermediate the top and bottom edges of the booklet cover to define upper and lower panels in the booklet cover.
In still a further embodiment, an aperture can be formed in a corner of one of the booklet cover panels to facilitate attachment of the folding booklet to an item of merchandise.
In yet another embodiment, a cutout slot can be formed adjacent the top edge of one of the booklet cover panels to accommodate suspending the folding booklet on a display rod.
In still a further embodiment, one or more gates can be provided at the side edges of a booklet page or at the side edges of a plurality of booklet pages.
The booklet pages of the folding booklet can contain or be imprinted with any type of information desired. For example, the booklet pages can consist of one or more maps, general and local information, business and convention schedules and agendas, product warranties and descriptions or instructions, general and local news items, advertisements, and the like.